Ameryuu Aoki
Background Before I Self Destruct MORE COMING The third child born to Raido X and Ameyuri Aoki and at the time the youngest of the offspring. Ameryuu came to the world as the first son between the two lovers and among them was given high expectations in large part due to the legacy of both his parents. Born of strong and powerful genes Ameryuu was considered a prodigy long before he could even life a weapon. Progressing and getting older Ameyuri enrolled him into the academy where for the most part he seemingly succeeded and was nearly at the top of his class. Effortlessly he was a genius who didn't have to work as hard as others because most of the material taught came easy to him, taijutsu, ninjutsu and even genjutsu lessons. Even without all the accolades he received plenty of praise from his peers, teachers and even his parents. Being showered with attention and praise as he was it led to him becoming extremely arrogant in his talents and his skills. He developed a sense of self entitlement that stemmed not only because of his skills but also that he held the title as the son of the Dark Slayer. The constant praise and lack of introduction to failure led to Ameryuu becoming an overachiever. His early success however would not prepare him for the trials and tribulations that were awaiting him. The Self Destruction MORE COMING Journey of a Ten Thousand Steps A brash irrational decision on Ameyruu's behalf led to him not only losing to Kōan Soga but also having his entire left arm destroyed because there was nothing left of the arm he could not heal it and was forced to live as an amputee for a time. When he met with Sanosuke Akimoto a Shaman Sage Doctor who had an operation in mind that would restore his arm. Even considering the risk and the payment was settled the operation began, using his Sage Transformations ability to the Cellular Regeneration Ejection he began to recreate an arm that would be stable for Ameryuu to use to not only fight with, but also use in everyday life. The operation proved to be a success as Ameryuu's strong body and regeneration abilities proved he was compatible wto receive and survive the operation. In the early stages it proved to be a success the arm was stable, however the issue now lied with something greater. His rapid healing abilities were now kicked into overdrive in large part to the arms ability to naturally gather natural energy. This caused an immediate reaction which led to it attempting to spread over his entire body. Confused and baffled Sanosuke ran test to uncover the reaction and discovered that His healing powers were amplified greatly thanks to the arms powers. While it was a wonderful find indeed it did lead to a massive problem, in any battle should Ameryuu sustain any damage where he is forced to heal it gave the arm a chance to spread across his body at an increased rate alarmingly faster than the current rate of growth. While taking little and minimal damage would increase the rate slightly to level Ameryuu could maintain, should he sustain heavy damage or grave wounds it could increase the recovery dramatically and push him to levels he may not be able to control mentally. Leading to insanity and a highly unstable mind which would give into the berserk surges that Sanosuke's clan was known for. To combat this he created a high dosage of capsules that would retard the process, but not fully stop it. Sanosuke would also use this as a mean to study and gather field data on Ameryuu's assimilation rate and also see how well he adapted to the growing flesh. MORE COMING Day Zero Origins Appearance During his youth Ameryuu greatly resembled his father when he was around that age. Possessing similar hair, facial expressions and facial structures. As he got older he began to exhibit features that were leading more to his mother and his father as well. Developing not only in height but in body structure as well. At fifteen years old Ameryuu is a tall tanned young man with an above average build. His left arm has been heavily modified during during to which his doctor Sanosuke Akimoto a dangerous procedure using the Cellular Regeneration Ejection technique alongside Ameryuu's natural healing ability theRevitalization Technique. This led to his arm healing properly however at the expense of great benefits but also disadvantages. As he got older and his control over the form increased he began to appear more human once again he also branded several tattoos in various places on his body during his time away from Kyūdō. Cutting his hair and also slightly bulking up a bit during his time away. Personality From what was exhibited through his child to early teen years Ameryuu is a spoiled child, often using his reputation as the Son of Raido X as a way to get what he wants. Due to this he feels as though he is entitled to everything he wants because of who is father is. He greatly idolizes his father and believes in time everything his father was capable of he can do as well. While he tries to mirror his fathers cool attitude he often leaves a bad first impression, this act is what often leads him to becoming the but of all of Ameya Aoki's pranks and jokes. He is also shown to have a huge crush on Kaname Soga's daughter Kyūki and often tries to win over by gloating over the fact he is indeed Raido's son who Kyūki has a crush on. Though Kyūki always gives him the cold shoulder he has not yet given up showing he can be rather annoying and persistent. When having failed at something long enough Ameryuu has be known to create and add burdens to himself looking to live up to ideas that are out of his reach at his age. Placing more pressure and stress on himself than he needs to. Ameryuu has shown to have a powerful bend but don't break will, always able to strive and persevere through anything. He was an adamant believer in doing anything he set his mind too. However this ideology combined with the constant need to surpass his father led to him created expectations he could not hope to live up to. With his pride not relenting to admit his shortcomings it led to his early downfall and self destruction. When Ameryuu doesn't live up to the expectations he or others sets and fails at something constantly it is shown to affect his pride and his mental state. When Raido ascended and was no longer among the living world the visions and being taunted only increased and became worse. After a series of losses and fights and the loss of his left arm by Kōan Soga in a battle Ameryuu fell into a small but noticeable depression for failing to do what he knew his father could easily. His failures would haunt him in forms of himself, his friends, Kyuki, his family and worst of all his father. He was no longer able to sleep and became paranoid of everyone taunting him about his missing arm. His hatred of his failures and shortcomings led him to leave the island and get a change of pace, scenery and direction. Leaving only a letter of his absence from the house. During his journey and attempts to find the place he belonged Ameryuu had a fractured mind, stuck between a place of serenity of his normal calm self but constantly haunted by the raging impulses that seeped into his mind as the natural energy does. A blinding berserking rage that often echoed Break Everything within his mind. His constant battles with the impulses showed that Ameryuu was mentally tired and slowly giving up until he met Ouka Yamanaka. Originally he tried to attack her and consume her, but she managed to defend herself and subdue him and calm him down. Learning his identity after probing his mind while he slept under her genjutsu and began to slowly insert and take out memories of his mind in order to help the man who much like her struggles mentally and was haunted. After a series of her session Ameryuu personality was greatly improved his attitude, demeanor, and overall persona changed most for the better. Though the urges still came to him she was able to assist him in meditation abilities of the mind. Due to this Ameryuu has a spotty memory of faces in the past most of which were overwritten by ones of him and Ouka herself as friends with a strong bond for years. Ameryuu despite his great change in personality when it pertains to battle he has gained an intense anger in large part to the Sage Transformation. When showing extreme emotions such as anger or excitement it can kick up his bloodlust or adrenaline to surging levels of violence. This all depends on the opponent mostly as the more excited he gets within a fight the more violent and relentless he will be in battle. Ameryuu describes it as a natural "High" to feel the endorphins kick in alongside the natural energy. Ameryuu has shown the cooler than ice persona of his father by accident after his memory wipe at the hands of Ouka, though he knows who his father is he knows that he is dead and gone. Abilities Intelligence Physical Prowess Stamina and Life Force Chakra Control Ameryuu has shown an sagacious approach when dealing with chakra control between that of his own and natural energy. His inept study and forced constant practice has sharpened his chakra control skills to levels that ascend far above even that of his own father and can challenger perhap his mother. Who is largely responsible for his great understanding of chakra control. While his father trained him in tactics and most of his techniques it was his his mother Ameyuri who passed down her impeccable chakra control skills down to her children to ensure they got optimal use of their chakra and none went to waste. Ameyuri taught each of her children the basics of steady chakra control and concentration. As they got older she moved then one to mastering the chakra output and input. Teaching them how to funnel their chakra into fine and concentrated attacks rather than high volume impacts that waste chakra. Ameryuu from years of his mothers training from the ages of 7 to 15 learned how to alter the frequency of his chakra and its volume. How to expand it and in situations versus chakra absorbing techniques, how to use their absorbed chakra as a weapon outside their body with remote chakra controlling and laser focus. Ameyuri often trained them using Raido's clones and Preta Path abilities which was known to absorb virtually all ninjutsu regardless of shape or form. This taught Ameryuu vital lessons of using that absorbed chakra as an extension of himself and turn it into a deadly weapon if and when facing chakra absorbers. These teachings paid great dividends when Ameryuu had the Sage Transformation operation which passively and constantly absorbed natural energy. Though increasing difficult to control than his normal chakra and only getting harder as it spread throughout his cells and body. These lessons laid down the framework and foundation that allowed Ameryuu to adapt with natural energy and create a sense of ventilation for himself to never fully overload with natural energy. This helped increase his chances of avoiding the wild raging impulses the clansmen seem to suffer. Sensory Abilities As his powers with Natural Energy increased, he became more aware and sensitive with his surroundings and immediate area. Ameryuu gains the ability to sense chakra around them much like sensor types, he also gained the ability to sense attacks without needing to see them, a threat perception indicator used by manipulating the Natural Energy around him to form a barrier that when disturbed by movement or chakra from another person or source causes the threat perception to go off. He gained this ability later on as his powers increased with natural energy despite the fact early on this ability would have been extremely helpful to him to avoid fight and spread the assimilation. Modified Right Arm Sage Transformation After taking an agreement with Sanosuke Akimoto to perform such an operation. Ameryuu gained access to this unique rare ability. Sanosuke using the Cellular Regeneration Ejection and repaired the arm of Ameryuu. The goal was to give Ameryuu's healing abilities something to heal and repair. However while the operation was a success it brought about other complications. Ameryuu healing ability was amplified by the new flesh which near immediately began to passively draw in Natural Energy. This not only sped up the recovery rate times 2 but also caused the arm itself to also began to assimilate and spread across Ameryuu's body. The sudden surge of power nearly proved to be too much and immediately Sanosuke had to subdue Ameryuu. Though he opted to take back the ejected flesh Ameryuu demanded to weather the storm and convinced Sanosuke to teach him how to deal with it. In time Ameryuu gained a fundamental understanding of how to keep his mind calm, but also find ways to vent the gathered energy as his arm absorbed it. However the true threat was not seen until Ameryuu was injured and healed. He found that the flesh was spreading within his cells and body and with his healing amplified by the natural energy when he healed it helped the cells spread fast within his body. Allowing him to transform other body parts, and double his natural energy intake. When hurt and forced to heal the cells spread faster being enhanced by the energy the greater the damage the faster the spread. Because of this Ameryuu possesses the Sage Transformation technique, which allows him to use the natural energy he absorbs to transform his body at will and sometimes against his will if not careful. He over the period has learned how to change what form he takes and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of his body that has been spread by the cells. Transforming only increases the spread of cells within his body but not venting the natural energy can cause a build up. However, because he absorbs natural energy constantly Ameryuu in the same manner as their actual clan members falls prey to sporadic and involuntary surges of rage. Ameryuu has attempted to combat this with meditation style mind exercises when in situation he can not ventilate the energy from his body. Ameryuu adaptation to the transformations shows he possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra. However, because he absorbs natural energy constantly, he and his clansmen are prey to sporadic and involuntary surges of rage. Despite the many number of disadvantages that plague Ameryuu for possessing such an ability he has shown a great aptitude for using the abilities. Creating uniques techniques to make great use of dispelling natural energy from his body. Each technique while mostly created to be used for offensive and defensive purposes often help Ameryuu deal with the growing Assimilation rate. This growing ability has given him the ability to communicate with nature and be able to connect with them to use for recon and surveying areas. *'Partial Transformations' Early during the days of learning and adjusting to the new techniques that were bequeathed to him by his operation Sanosuke taught Ameryuu how to better utilize his abilities to avoid overloading with Natural Energy.At first it was only his left arm that could be shapeshifted and morphed into various weapons be them bladed or cannons for long distance combat. He also taught him the art of defense using the transformation to harden and transform ones skin to increase the defense making him great against Taijutsu and Weapon based users. He taught him how to visualize in his mind the weapon to mind and then focus it on that body part to shape it in the same way one use shape transformation within a ninjutsu. With dedicated time and practice Ameryuu learned the fundamentals of the isolation transformation. Early on Ameryuu struggled maintaining the forms due to fear when he and the doctor discovered each time he transformed his left arm the cells would become more active as they were if he was healing and spread. He could not hold a morphed weapon for longer than five minutes before the assimilation process would become more apparent. Over time when it became unavoidable he moved past his fears and threw himself fully into mastering the partial forms. Sanosuke believes Ameryuu's training and practice is more so responsible for the assimilation increase rate than rather fights and battles. As of now 3/5's of Ameryuu's body has been assimilated, both arms, his right leg and most upper body has shown the ability to be partially transformed into whatever form Ameryuu can focus his mind on. These abilities have done Ameryuu well in his training and quite a few times with battles with others, however despite his newfound control the assimilation still can not be halted or slowed, and as each body becomes able to absorb natural energy his intake increases making it harder and harder to fight off the violent outburst. Each step forward in one direction could equal a step back into another for him. *'Full Transformations' The full transformation form gives Ameryuu incredible power. His physical attributes are increased times 5 as opposed to simply double during the partial transformation phase or isolation. When in the Coordinated State the form is at it's most powerful as within it his ninjutsu, taijutsu and Genjutsu abilities are greatly amplified beyond their natural levels of his base form or even partial transformation The forms endurances has been enhanced greatly and is on par with the skin and density of Sage Mode users, however the power is still not yet in the same class level. This is taking into consideration Ameryuu can control and harness the power before it completely burns his mind out from Rage and power that is seeping into his skin near constantly. When extreme emotion such as anger takes over the form is assumed in a rather different affair. In the Feral State or Berserk State the forms abilities are not as focused or directed, greatly hampering the abilities and concentration to use more powerful moves. While the forms mental state largely depends on the Ameryuu Psyche and mental state at the time of transformation, it is a constant struggle to avoid a full transformation. At his current level of mastery Ameryuu can't afford to take this form, as he will be quickly assimilated and made victim to his own bodies impulses. Despite the many pros of this form it is still capable of taking damage albeit massive damage would be required to hurt the form. Should this happen and Ameryuu is forced to heal the extensive damage the rate of assimilation will also increase times five as well, which will only serve to worsen his condition. A risk he can not take with his current level of control over the form. This makes taking the form more of a hinderance than a help. His appearance is greatly affected as he in the full form he no longer resembles his original human appearance. Some kind of flesh like hood grows over his head as horn protrude from the sides and point toward his covered face. His skin is greatly altered as well as the test becoming much rougher and more dense. A vest jacket like flesh takes the color of a flame pattern that drapes over his shoulders and connects to come together just near his pelvis area. Perhaps the greatest indication of this humanoid not being human is the lower extremities of the form which are no longer human. This form also has a unique collar bone structure which is uneven on his left shoulder as oppose to his right. n at the expense of eating away at his mind with the natural killer impulse that plague his mind, the excess power driving him all but completely feral. The more Ameryuu fights and heals the greater his chances increase of becoming a victim of the transformations full form, slowly coming closer to losing himself completely. Ameryuu has opted to avoid full transformations until he has learned to find the happy medium of serenity and rage to stay in control of his body and mind. Full_Transformation.jpg|Full Transformation Ameryuu_FT_form2.jpg|Full Transformation 2 *'Supplementary' Cellular Regeneration Absorption-Consuming the biomass of another person by feeding using a needle-like protuberance swiftly sucking out their chakra, organs and flesh which he uses to restore his own chakra and body. Ameryuu also uses this method as a means to decrease the rate of assimilation the Sage Transformation does on his body. This method is perhaps one that not only allows for his natural chakra to not be consumed by Natural Energy but also allows his body to fight off the rate he is taken over. The cellular absorption also In addition to absorbing the biomass, assimilating it into their which allows Ameryuu to gain access to their genetic memories and apply these memories and skills to that of his own as well as their strength increasing his own physical abilities. Increasing his own knowledge and expertise in both combat and everyday life circumstances. This can also be applied with his Sharingan's natural abilities and allow to become far more effective. He can access the memories of those he consumes and he is aiming for the ability to be able to gain access to their latent abilities. Ameryuu prefers not to feed on other people alive or dead as a way of nourishment but in order to preserve his own life he will. *'Cellular Ejection Destruction ' A technique that is the opposite of the Cellular Regeneration Absorption. This technique originates from the Cellular Regeneration Ejection which allows the user to eject their flesh and cells to another. This can be done with physical contact be it full transformation or a partial body part one. This version of the technique is meant to eject flesh into the target and then destroy them on a cellular level. By Ameryuu's own discretion he can decide to absorb their target and integrate the target into them but the primary means is inner destruction. Using the natural energy of the cells and the users own body control he can cause the ejected flesh in their opponent to become highly volatile and work to spread rapidly through an opponent. This can be done quickly and forcing the natural energy to explode, or slowly and killing and consuming cells of their opponent. This also gives the Ameryuu the ability to do take over and possessions of others if their body is strong enough to support the flesh as it consumes them. Sage Mode Ameryuu's sage mode was learned and gained for a variety of reasons both platonic and personal. For the platonic it allows him to balance the natural energy he constantly intakes into his body, thanks to his ability to passively absorb natural energy he does not suffer from the drawback of needing to sit still to gather the energy. While engaged in sage mode Ameryuu's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception and durability is greatly amplified. Ameryuu's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become substantially more powerful and dangerous. He can manipulate the natural energy that surrounds his areas far more effective than when he can using Sage Mode than relying on the sage transformation. His ability to sense chakra in also amplified as well as his ability to sense danger and oncoming attacks. The range of power granted from his sage mode to sage transformation is significant. Far as combat wise his ability to use sage mode is useful, but the personal reasons for his sage are more important to him. Beyond the combative measures Ameryuu's sage mode is use mostly as a supplements to help balance the natural energy he intakes constantly absorbs. Sage mode helps with a process that Ameryuu dubbed ventilation system that allows him use and exert more natural energy from his body with worry of overloading and fall victim to the impulses. In order to learn to better manage this to avoid the fatigue that is apart of exiting sage mode Ouka, Sanosuke and himself were taken to Ryuchi Cave where he learned the Inhale and Exhale pattern of vent the energy within and out his body. Allowing him to maintain a constant yet stable level of senjutsu within his body. When he engages his sage mode he gains black face markings which vary greatly but are always apparent. His eyes also take on the same yellow properties unless his Sharingan is engaged and being used. Dojutsu Sharingan Mangekyo Sharingan Ameryuu originally manifested his Mangekyo during the last few moments of the family with battle with the King of Hell Yama. In what was his final mission as an Arihant before his soul discarded his physical body Raido and his family battled Yama. The final battle was a dangerous one that left nearly everyone defeated however in the end Raido and Ameyuri pulled through to fight for the souls of everyone. Having won the battle and allowed to become an Siddha and be allowed to the Siddhalism he was given one wish. That wish was to take Ameyuri with him to the Apex of the Universe. With the wish granted and Ameyuri accepting it both Raido and Ameyuri became pure essence and no longer had a physical body. Before he passing out completely the last thing he saw before he passed out was his parents fading away in light, and the ping that stung his heart of their loss, causing him to unlock the dojutsu originally. This was largely unknown to him during this time Over the course of the next few years dealing with his failures and issues with the Sage Transformation he never used the mangekyo so there was little use of it during this early time. His meeting with Ouka Yamanaka changed everything when he tried to kill and consume her, she flooded him with nightmares which only increased his rage and anger, but when she worked on past memories and used the ones of his parents on him it retriggered the memory and brought forth the Mangekyo once more and this time for good. Ameryuu didn't start getting accustom to the new Sharingan until after Ouka cleared his mind and fixed his psyche. It was then he learned he had the ability to use the Kamui granting him two distinct methods of intangibility and teleportation. Ouka and Ameryuu both worked on the move and learned the principles down to where it was extremely useful technique. He learned to teleport and transport people and objects in a timely matter and extending the barrier of what he teleported. he learned how to shift using quick teleportation in order to use surprise attacks in battles where he had no choice but to bring it out. Ameryuu has in time branched off to use Kamui to create a few branch techniques such as Black Sphere and increase his chosen application method for using the said technique. This however has not changed how he uses the technique which is strictly for dire circumstances Despite his adept use with the technique he opted to only use it when it was required, long distance travels or extremely sticky situations. He uses the dimension that his eyes are connected to as a place of solace to do his regular meditation to keep his mind between a sense of tranquility and rage. Trivia *According to the databook. **'Ameryuu's hobbies are traveling, meditating and honing his skills **Ameryuu's wishes to fight/train again with Ameyuri Aoki **Ameryuu's favorite food is baby back ribs, his least favorite food is sushi. **Ameryuu's name means Rain Dragon. **Ameryuu's favorite phrase is Bend but don't Break * Some of Ameryuu's Sage Transformations Techniques were inspired by the BlackLight/Redlight virus from the Prototype franchise. Category:Characters Category:Male